If we will provide a better understadning of underlying mechanisms of myelomagenesis, then we will be able to reach are goals to (1) define high-risk precursor disease patinets, and to (2) delay and prevent development of multiple myeloma. For example, in 2010, we have developed the first treatment study for smoldering myeloma in the world, using a novel treatment approach;we are planning on using a new modality (a monoclonal antibody which targets natural killer cells, which in turn will cause anti-myeloma effect). If we will be able to reach our goals that will have a major impact on the clinical management and outcome of multiple myeloma in the future.